WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!
by kikimalfoy
Summary: Helga and Phoebe with Arnold and Gerald? Will it work out or will they stay friends forever? Set during highschool. Intended HxA and PxG Read and Review.
1. Long Day

**DISLAIMER: I own nothing but the please so please dont sue me.**

**_

* * *

_****_WE'RE JUST FRIENDS_**

Helga G. Pataki and her best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl stood in the Sothertown High School in front of Arnold's locker. They were waiting for the blonde-haired blue eyes boy and his best friend the one and only tall haired boy Gerald who was to walk the two girls to their next class. Thats right over the years they all matured (especially Helga) and actually became close friends, the four of them. But of course the two girls wanted more.

Helga who finally decided to wear her hair down was nervously cracking her fingers scaring her best friend. "You know Helga maybe Mr. Simmons just held them up they didn't have to forget about us besides they have to come here anyway so Arnold could put his books away." Phoebe said hopefully to cheer her friend up but failed. You see Phoebe always knew about Helga loving Arnold in fact she hinted it to Gerald to try to uncover something once but he laughed it off.

**xxFlashbackxx**

**Phoebe and Gerald was at the local burger shop Hilly's sharing an milkshake. "Oh come on Phoebe you know you wanted to laugh when Ernie tripped over that potato chip and fall down the stairs." **

"**Course I did but he could have gotten hurt he was lucky."**

"**No not lucky he was experienced" Gerald said with an smirk on his face.**

**Phoebe feeling an light switch go off gave him a huge smile. **

"**Speaking of which can you believe the rumors going around school that Helga and Arnold are dating that would be weird right?"**

"**Oh my gosh that wouldn't be weird that's amusing like never gonna happen, when hell freeze over, when she finally throw away that stupid pink bow that shrunk in the laundry. I mean Helga my friend and all but her and Arnold HA! Damn Pheebs when you get so funny?" **

Yeah he definitely wasn't any help.

"I'm going to kill them we're going to be-" Helga started but stopped when she saw the vision in front of her. Arnold was walking with Lila who after all these years was still _Miss Prefect. _He had his arm around her and they were laughing about something. If anyone noticed Helga's face when she saw that they would see her looking very crestfallen. Phoebe knew exactly what she was thinking seeing that she go through it upon seeing Gerald with his girlfriend Nadine.

_We're just friends and everything will be casual _is what go through their minds day after day, night after night. Sometimes Helga and Phoebe will talk for hours and keep asking each other why they go through this and no just find and move on to someone else. They both had the looks and now both had the manners but they were holding themselves for their true love. If only the boys seen it that way.

"Hey Helga, Phoebe sorry I'm late had to help Lila here with her project but we could go now since Gerald said he meet us there. See ya Lila!" Arnold replied the last sentence in an very squeaky voice leaving Lila and Phoebe smiling and Helga just plain jealous.

"Oh come on bad boy enough flirting its time for class." Helga with an annoyed face on dragged Arnold to Mr. Bolt's classroom leaving Phoebe to trail along behind

Upon arrival Helga couldn't help but think _this is going to be an long day.. _

* * *

**AN: Ok guys I wrote ths starting out as a oneshot but now I'm not sure if I should continue it so tell me in an review if I should leave it or continue.**


	2. Cruse You LILA

**AN: Thoughts are** _italic. **Journal writing is **italic **and**_ underlined.

**

* * *

****Helga P.O.V**

I sat down and grab the last three seats next to Gerald. "Hey guys what took you so long?" he asked mostly to Phoebe since Arnold was unpacking his bag and I had a look on my face that would scare anyone. Barely hearing Phoebe's answer I zoned out and opened my brand new shiny purple journal.

_Finally I have time to write in you Kitty _(Helga's journal name) _yes I'm still here without my beloved struggling to keep up with Lila. I don't know why this is happening to me. What did I do to deserve this? Okay sure I hurt some flies in my lifetime and even beat up some losers but come on seriously I'm really innocent. Ugh Kitty and just now while walking down the hallway with him I couldn't help but admire his walk and get lost in his lovable blue eyes. His sweet touch, oh and the way now I could hug him without anyone looking at me weird. But friendship comes with a price all he does is tease me. One minute he's acting real sweet with all the hugs and flirting then Lila comes around and his face lights up. Ugh how much I hate her. I just wanna grab her by a pigtail and---_

" Well well well what we have here Miss. Pataki?" _Ugh not the ogre bolt what do he want. I did my homework all week hehe well Phoebe did for me anyway. _"Nothing Mr. Bolt just writing down today's assignment but seeing how you're bothering me in the process don't be surprised if you get nothing handed in." With that the old hag walked back to the front of the class going on about blood cells. _Yes I know I'm smart at comebacks._

"Over here Helga!" I looked over to see football head (yes I still call him that) with a sheepish grin on his face. "You know what you did could have cost you some points taken away from your grade but if you were nicer that could have raked your grades up."_ Stupid Arnold still looking on the bright side._

"Come on Arnold you do know who you speaking to right? Don't let the hair fool you I still kick some ass." I whispered back softly. Out the corner of my eye I see Gerald and Phoebe passing notes. _Ah at least someone making progress. "_Yeah they are adorable don't know what Gerald see in Nadine but he is my best mate so. I guess it's alright." Arnold said back following my gaze. _Figures he notice me looking at them. Wonder if he notice when I stare at him? _

I look up at the clock great still got 5 minutes in here. What to do? What to do? I know time to put Plan B into motion. Nudging Pheebs I gave her the signal twirled my hair and tapped Foot-ball head on the shoulder. _Oh yes this will not only win his heart away from Lila but it will also be fun. Phoebe is so lucky she already got Gerald without really noticing. I bet if she stop acting shy and admit her feeling he dump Nadine in a heartbeat._ Then as soon as I opened my mouth to speak the door burst open revealing the last person I wanted to see.

* * *

**AN: YAY A CLIFFY! As you could see I decided to continue this story. I planned the outline so expect to see more chapters out soon. Sorry if this one was kinda short but this was a build up chapter leading to the good parts you could say. Anyway till next time read and review!**


	3. Phoebe's Take

**Authors Note: Please Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**Phoebe P.O.V.**

I looked up to see Lila in her usual green outfit but this time it was sleeveless and an added belt that wasn't there earlier glittered in the light. She was asking Mr. Bolt something but my mind wasn't focused on that. No, instead it was focused on my best friend the angry aggressive side was coming out of her, just streaming. Her face red with a mix of embarrassment and rage that only I noticed since I knew exactly what she was planning to do.

"Hey Helga you alright?" I whispered to her while following her gaze to see Lila talking to the teacher but really looking towards Arnold while twirling her ever so long (in Lila's words) pigtails.

"Yeah Pheebs I'm fine but don't you have work to excel on. You know your brain have to be pumping every ten seconds. Nerd." she replied in a rude and nasty tone. _Gosh what a low blow I so don't deserve this. _

Turning away from my ungrateful best friend I looked over to my left at Gerald. "Hey um.." _Great my little girl shyness was coming back._ "Um.. never mind I have to finish this problem so we talk after class." He just shrugged with his too cool but clueless way.

_Ah what did I get myself into_. I looked down at the problem and couldn't even read the first letter let alone word._ Think Phoebe think two months ago when my Papi _(she studied Spanish with herfamily during the summer resorting to that name)_ gave me that IQ test my grade was so high that he said I had an intelligence that was manifested in being quick, witty and just overblown cleverness. But now that I had fallen for a taken boy I can't even read. Gosh I shudder at the very thought._

"Pheebs Phoebe PHOEBE!" I awoken out of my thoughts to a loud yelp coming from Gerald. "Finally what happened to you the bell rang and you were staring blanking at your paper. Is everything okay cause that's so not like you?"

"Yeah sorry come on we need to talk." I grabbed my books, adjusted my glasses and walked out the room. But I couldn't help to notice Mr. Bolt looking at me strangely but winking at Gerald. Which was strange but I had bigger fish to fry so I shrugged it off.

"Okay here's the deal Helga like Arnold and when I say like I mean like like. Like totally dating, man and wife, mother and father type stuff. Carries his picture in her locket which is sometimes stored in her pocket. Even writes poems about him while punching the daylights out of Brainy." I say in a fast hushed tone knowing that I probably gave to much away and Gerald might think Helga a obsessed stalker.

"Wait come on Phoebe I know you told this joke before but all the added stuff makes it even funnier. HA nice rhyme there pocket locket." Gerald replied with the same laugh he had that day she told him something like this in the milkshake shop. _Oh no he's helping me this time even if I have to raise my voice. _I dragged him to the courtyard outside and st next to him on the bench making sure we wouldn't be overheard.

"This isn't a joke now you shut up and listen here Gerald Johansen! (_hmm maybe Helga did rub off on me) _I will not sit here and see my best friend die inside because Arnold can't get his mind off a grade school crush." _Ha I'm one to think. _Shaking my head I continued. "Now either you help me get them together or do I have to tell Nadine that you actually plotting to beat Rhonda at another class campaign and you know two things are right about that fact. One Rhonda and Nadine are best friends who loves telling each other gossip and two last time you beat her you weren't invited t cool parties for a month and you know how much you love those. " I looked at Gerald's face which happened to be unreadable, too many expressions and thoughts I guess. Probably also surprised I spoke loudly at him. I know I surprised myself but hey Helga is **my **best friend and I am **her** sidekick.

"Okay okay gosh when did you learn how to blackmail people? Especially me Pheebs I thought we had chemistry. " His face now was so close she could see his puffy curls in his up straight hair. _Oh gosh this is it my first kiss. _

"Ahem sorry about that umm... so what's the plans." _Bummer I should have known. _"Yeah the plans are for you to speak to your best friend and maybe hint around the topic and also ask about Lila. Even if him and Helga don't get together I know she be upset if Lila gets him."

"I don't get what y'all have against her she's a pretty sweet girl but whatever." He said after I shot him a look. "I go by Arnold's place after school work on some homework get him to start talking POW WOW BOOM we got the info. Am I cool or what? Oh excuse me Phoebe I got to meet Nadine by our tree see-ya!"

I look across at the stupid tree that got them together and us apart. No Phoebe don't think about that not right now at least. I don't deserve him anyway remember the motto **we're just friends**. Besides I hope he does alright with Arnold, Helga's counting on me and I mustn't fail.

**AN: Ok guys that's the third chapter. I think I wrote Phoebe a little OOC it's kinda hard to write her. I'm better at Helga I suppose. I planned the outline out so I know where the story is going. I should update a little faster now during the weekends. But I would love if I get more reviews you know thats what gets me to write. So I won't be updating until I get 10+ reviews. **


	4. Arnold's House Pt 1

**ARNOLD'S HOUSE PT.1**

Arnold's POV

Me and Gerald just reached the Boarding house and man was it a trip.

_*Bus Flashback*_

_Arnold and Gerald was sitting next to each other when Lila walked in. Dipping her student pass in she walked down the aisle stopping right next to the boys. Arnold who was on the side next to the aisle called Lila over not realizing his foot was stenched out. Sending the pig-tailed girl into an dramatic fall that it could have won an Oscar, landing in some strangle guy's lap. Arnold knowing it was his fault and not wanting to face the embarrassment grabbed Gerald and got off at the next stop even though it was 12 blocks away from the Boarding house._

Shaking my head at the awful memories I opened the door revealing the newly painted green walls. "Hey there short man! Oh and his friend Gerald too! How was school boys?" asked my now 70ish grandpa. I watched Gerald say "Just fine Gramps!" and walk into the kitchen.

Turning my attention to my grandfather I said "I think I need some advice grandpa. I keep making myself look like an idiot in front of this girl."

"

This wouldn't be the old Pataki girl is it? I always knew you fall for her short man but if you excuse me Pookie's chili always make me run to the toilet you know." He then ran down the hallway knocking into Mr. Smith one of the tenants.

"Hey!" Mr. Smith said but Grandpa continued down the hallway. I then walked passed into the kitchen while hearing Mr. Smith mumbling bad words about grandpa.

I walked in just in time to see Gerald with his hands stuffed with milk and cookies preparing our afternoon snack. I grabbed the glasses and walked up to my room. I guess you could say it looks pretty much the same. All blue wallpaper with some car posters on the wall. I also still have my sofa bed and sometimes watch the stars at night through the window ceiling.

I walked out in the front of the room doing my daily jumping jacks. I'm trying to stay in shape to really impress Lila. Even though right now I was just trying to shake off the embarrassment of Grandpa thinking I was speaking of Helga. I mean sure she got prettier but she totally wasn't for me. Right?

"So..." I heard behind me. I sat down knowing just what Gerald was about to tell me. _I bet he's going to make fun of my actions around Lila on the bus._ Joining my hands together I prepared myself for the rude remarks.

"So Helga was looking real pretty today right? With that short blue dress made any guy wanna HOLLA!" said Gerald

_Wait what!!! _

That was the last thought I had before hitting my head.

**AN: Okay I know it been awhile and I came back with something very short. But at least I'm back writing. It feels good so expect more from me soon. Kay =)**

**P.S. Yes I don't like this chapter either.**


End file.
